Brendan Namron: Ace Attorney Case 1
by Strife89
Summary: Brendan, a former hotshot trainer from Hoenn, has become a lawyer and moved back to Johto. When an old friend of his is killed by an ex-Team Rocket member, it becomes Brendan's job to save his friend's Machoke from murder charges!


Pokémon: Ace Attorney – Case 1 (Turnabout Return)

Written by Michael Carr (Strife89)

Pokémon, its concepts, and all respective characters © Nintendo, Game Freak, and underlying authors

Ace Attorney, its concepts, and all respective characters © Capcom and underlying authors

Series, original characters and ideas © Michael Carr and his inspirers (full credits later)

Pokémon stats determined with the aid of StatCalc.

Other Pokémon data retrieved from this online Pokédex.

Playtesting and additional ideas by Aeger.

Original ideas inspired by ShadowKunx372's series.

(A note about battles: some liberties may be taken with evolution stages and levels, as well as movesets, compared to the games, but stats I will try to keep plausible.)

(The basic damage formula used is the one found in Generation 3, but Physical/Special classes will be determined by Generation 4's classification.)

(The damage formula used is as follows:)

INT(INT(INT(2 x [attacker's level]/5 + 2)* [Attacker's ATK or ] * [attack's base damage]/[defender's DEF or ])/50) + 2

Critical hits are determined by doing picking a random number from 1 through 16 with a simple computer program. If it's 7, it crits.

[ 10:45 PM – July 14, 2017 ]

[ Goldenrod City - Trainer David's Home ]

**Opening shot**: a man, dressed almost entirely in black, is rummaging through what appears to be a set of drawers. He has a flashlight in one hand, hovering over his search. His other hand has a glove on it. The rest of the room is dark, leaving the surroundings impossible to see.

Without warning, a door opens offscreen, not very far away. The squeaky hinges alert the man to the presence of others entering. Chatter between a young adult and an unusual voice fill the apartment that they have entered.

The man instantly shuts off his flashlight and shoves the drawer he was searching shut. Quietly, he scoots to the door to the main room and cracks it open. A thin line of light falls across the man; he has a gruff appearance on his face. The light spread is sufficient to tell that there is a large, red "R" across the man's shirt – he associates with Team Rocket.

On the other side of the door, a male Trainer of about 20 and a Machoke are walking around, setting down belongings and preparing to unwind from a tiring day. Sweat beads on the thief's forehead. He turns on his flashlight and begins looking around the room. He quickly finds what he's looking for. Shifting the flashlight to his bare hand, he grabs the object, nearly drops it, and waits at the door, peering through the crack.

"Look, Macho, I'm sorry about that battle. I admit I got too cocky, alright? …. N- no, I'd rather not. Why don't you fetch some of that drink from the room and we'll discuss it over a cold one?"

Alarms sounded in the burglar's head. The **Machoke** was heading his way.

But, of course, the thief had nowhere to hide. He readied himself to strike. The door started to open ….

WHAM! It happened so fast. The thief slammed the thick bottle on the Machoke's head; the Pokemon stumbled for a moment before collapsing to the floor. By then, the thief was already bolting for the exit. He was not going back to prison. Ever.

"Machoke! … You! Stop, thief!" The trainer started to give chase. Blast, and mere inches from escape, too … He had been seen, and would surely be identified.

Instead of exiting, the burglar ran **toward** the trainer and prepared to give him the wallop of his life.

He wasn't sure how he did it. One second he was merely swinging the bottle, and the next he was staring at the trainer's lifeless body, blood streaming from a crack on the head ….

The man's cold sweat returned. If he was caught, he was guaranteed prison for life, if not execution. He had just killed a man.

He stole a glance at the Machoke. It was unconscious, but it wouldn't be for long. Machokes, unlike people, were hard-headed in every sense of the phrase.

Just as he was beginning to jump from panic to despair, the bandit's eyes lit up.

"I'll make it look like … _he_ did it!"

Across the city, inside a small home, a fresh young lawyer contemplates the events of a long day. He bids good night to his Torchic, then rolls over. He silently wonders if the law offices will assign him a case soon.

The tale of Defense Attorney Brendan Namron has begun.

* * *

[ 9:27 AM – July 16, 2017 ]

[ Goldenrod City District Court – Lobby ]

{Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ – Courtroom Lounge ~ Beginning Prelude}

Brendan: This is a nightmare …. Please tell me that this isn't happening ….

?: Tor …. i-torchic.

Brendan: … Phoenix, I don't really know what to make of it.

Brendan: My client is David's Machoke, after all ….

Brendan: I don't see how it could have happened. They were more than just partners, they were the best of friends.

Brendan: Nothing could prompt him to murder David ….

Phoenix: Torch. Torchi-chic.

Brendan: Maybe. At this point, the only way we'll find out is if we jump right in ….

Brendan: Thing is, I'm real nervous. My first trial and it turns out my old friend is dead. Ever had that happen to you?

Phoenix: Tor.

Brendan: Exactly.

Phoenix: …. Chic tor chi. Torchic.

Brendan: …. I'm not going anywhere, Phoenix. You can bet anything on that.

Phoenix: (smiles) Torchic-tor-ic.

Brendan: Eh? Oh, of course, I should have been doing that anyway ….

**Court Record**.

_**Evidence**_

**Attorney's Badge**: Proof of my current profession. I used to display it on my headband. Bad idea.

**Pokégear**: A really fancy, wristwatch-like device. I recently upgraded it.

**Bag**: My bag from my training days. Capable of holding a lot of stuff. Holds three spare Pokéballs.

**David's Autopsy Report**: Died due to blood loss and a blunt trauma to the head at 10:50 AM, July 14th. Was struck once with an unknown blunt object. Death was instantaneous.

_**Profiles**_

**Brendan Namron**: (AGE: 23) Me. Originally a Pokémon Trainer in Hoenn, but decided to return to Johto and study law.

**Phoenix**: (AGE: 5) My Torchic. Son of another Pokémon I released a few years ago ….

**Machoke**: My client. Did he murder his best friend and trainer?

**David**: (AGE: 20 – now deceased) The victim. An old friend of mine. Had a close bond with my client.

_**Party**_

**Phoenix **(Torchic): Lv. 10, 37 HP. 25 ATK, 21 DEF, 23 SPEED, 27 SP. ATK, 22 SP. DEF - Scratch, Ember, Growl, Focus Energy

?: …..

Brendan: Huh?

?: …. choke.

Brendan: Ah, Machoke, there you are. Good morning.

Machoke: …. choke. Mah.

Brendan: I understand. I promise I will do everything to help you, but I need your best cooperation.

Machoke: Ma.

Baliff: Mr. Namron? Court is about to begin. We request that you and your client enter immediately.

Brendan: …. Yes, sir. Let's go, everyone ….

[ 10:00 AM – July 16th ]

[Goldenrod City District Court – Courtroom Number 3 ]

*gallery chattering*

*gavel pounds*

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – _Ace Attorney ~ Court Begins)

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of this Machoke. This case I.D. is number 31337.

Judge: Is the defense and prosecution ready?

Brendan: T-the defense is, uh, ready. …. Your Honor.

?: … The prosecution is quite ready, Your Honor.

?: Honestly, I never expected to see you in a place like this …. Brendan.

Brendan: (It can't be …) R-Roxanne?

Roxanne: Indeed it is, Brendan. All these years after that wonderful rematch …. I was beginning to wonder what had happened to a stellar trainer like you.

Brendan: It's a long story. What are you doing here in -

*gavel pounds*

Judge: Mr. Namron, please keep off-topic conversation to a minimum. We do not have time for it here.

Brendan: S-sorry, Your Honor.

Judge: Now then, opening statements, please.

Roxanne: The prosecution believes that the Pokémon sitting in the defendant's chair is guilty of the crime, and has ample evidence and witnesses to back up this belief.

Judge: Good, good ….. Does the defense have a statement?

Brendan: (Ummmm …..)

**None to speak of**

**This case is full of it!**

**The defense pleads**

_None to speak of_

Brendan: I … I have no statement to make, Your Honor.

Judge: … I see. I did note that you are a newly minted lawyer … I take it this is your first case?

Brendan: Y-yes sir.

Judge: Ah. Well, let's take this one step at a time, shall we? The prosecution may begin.

Roxanne: With pleasure, Your Honor. The crime was committed two nights ago, at the victim's apartment.

Roxanne: According to a witness, the victim's own Machoke struck him in the head with a clear, glass object, killing him.

Roxanne: I would like to present to the court, the murder weapon. It was found next to the victim at the crime scene.

[**Glass Bottle added to the Court Record**.]

**Glass Bottle**: The murder weapon. Very thick glass, and heavy. Small traces of the victim's blood. Bears the victim's and the defendant's fingerprints.

Judge: Why … this looks like one of those collectable Pokéthlon bottles! *urfff!* Why so heavy?

Roxanne: They made the bottle with powerful Pokémon in mind, Your Honor. Even a Pokémon that doesn't know its own strength will have no trouble drinking from this without breaking it.

**UPDATED EVIDENCE**:

**David's Autopsy Report**: Died due to blood loss and a blunt trauma to the head at 10:50 AM, July 14th. Was struck once with a heavy glass bottle. Death was instantaneous.

Machoke: Choke ma-machoke! Oke!

Roxanne: ….

Judge: …. Does anyone here have any idea what the defendant just said?

Brendan: I- I do, Your Honor. He insists that he knows his strength quite well, and that he is not the murderer.

Judge: How in the world did you know he said that? Did you study Pokémon speech in school as well?

Brendan: *shakes head* Your Honor, I upgraded my Pokégear recently. It is now capable of translating Pokémon speech.

Judge: Is that so? Here, let me see it!

Brendan: That won't be necessary, Your Honor. It so happens that I bought an attachment for this thing the other day …..

Roxanne: Looks like a speaker.

Brendan: Machoke, if you will ….

Machoke: I swear to you I'm not the killer! I'm muscular, yes, but I would never hurt David!

Judge: Woah …

Roxanne: Woah ….

Brendan: Woah! Sorry about that …. (Not so LOUD, Machoke … Jeez …)

Roxanne: Are you done, Brendan? The prosecution would like to call a witness who can show that the witness is lying.

Judge: Yes, yes, of course. Fire away.

Roxanne: Brendan, can that device work on any Pokémon in the room?

Brendan: It can. Why do you ask …. ? (I think I already know the answer.)

Roxanne: You'll see later on … maybe. Baliff, please bring in the witness.

**UPDATED EVIDENCE**

**Pokégear**: A really fancy, wristwatch-like device. I recently upgraded it, so it can translate any nearby Pokémon's speech.

**NEW PROFILE**

**Roxanne**: A former Gym Leader from Hoenn. When did she become a prosecutor?

*quick fade-out, then back in*

(Music: _Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver_ - Olivine Lighthouse)

Roxanne: Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court.

?: … They call me Night Russ. I'm an ex-Team Rocket spy. More of a mercenary now; whatever I can do to get by.

Brendan: (That explains the shirt ….)

Roxanne: Mr. Russ, you know why you are here, correct?

Russ: I do.

Judge: What … **is** he here for, Ms. Roxanne?

Roxanne: To testify, naturally. He witnessed the crime!

Judge: Ah, of course! Well, then, Mr. Russ, please describe what you saw.

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**What I Saw**

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – _Cross Examination ~ Moderate 2001)

Russ:

**Part 1**: I was out on a late night stroll when it happened.

**Part 2**: I heard the sounds of a struggle, and the door was open, so I peered in.

**Part 3**: There was the defendant, strangling the victim!

**Part 4**: I went to call the police as quickly as I could.

_Present evidence to Part 3: David's Autopsy Report_

(Music stops.)

Brendan: Ah …. er …. Your Honor, I have a …. er ….

Judge: What is it? Come on, spit it out.

Brendan: There, uh... Seems to be something wrong with the witness's statement just now.

Roxanne: … You know, Brendan, there's a term for that.

Roxanne: Not to mention a term for getting the court's attention better.

Brendan: Er, alright …. Care to explain real quick?

Judge: Make it VERY quick, Roxanne. I want to hear what he was trying to say.

Roxanne: *sigh* First, a problem with the testimony is called a contradiction. Remember it.

Brendan: ! Agh, that's the word! How did I manage to forget something so basic ….

Phoenix: … You're not fooling anyone. You know that, right?

Brendan: Aah! Way to speak up, Phoenix …

Roxanne: Anyway …. the attention-getter is a clear, purposeful shout of "Objection". Don't forget.

Brendan: I see. …. *ahem* Your Honor?

Judge: Yes, Mr. Namron?

Brendan: I- I noticed a contradiction in Mr. Russ's testimony, and as such, I have an

**OBJECTION! **(Music: _Pokémon Platinum_: Battle! VS Frontier Brain)

Judge: Mr. Namron, please! Not so loud.

Brendan: Ah … sorry, Your Honor. *ahem* Anyway, please take a look at this piece of evidence!

Roxanne: …

Judge: Why, that's the autopsy report of the victim! … What about it?

Brendan: Your Honor, the witness just claimed that he saw the defendant strangling the victim.

Brendan: But this autopsy report reveals he did no such thing! He was hit on the head with a bottle!

Judge: W-Why, that's true! Witness! What have you to say about this?

Russ: Ah … er … you see …

Russ: That Machoke was holding the victim and preparing to bop him on the head!

Brendan: Holding the victim … ? (I kinda feel that that's a lie … but let's see what comes of it.)

Judge: Hmmm …. Witness, if you will, please go into detail about the events you saw.

Russ: My pleasure.

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**Leading Up to the Murder**

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – _Cross Examination ~ Moderate 2001)

Russ:

**Part 1**: When I looked inside that apartment, I saw Machoke chasing the defendant around the place.

**Part 2**: He was carrying a rather small bottle in his left hand.

**Part 3**: He finally caught up to the poor sap, picked him up near the neck, and whacked him on the head.

_Present evidence to Part 2: Glass Bottle_

**OBJECTION!** (Music stops.)

Brendan: Russ, I don't know whether to tell you to put on some glasses or to stop the charade,

Brendan: but either way, you're wrong.

Russ: Oh, please, man. What could possibly be wrong with what I said?

Brendan: This! *holds out the Glass Bottle* (Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2001)

Russ: Okay, so you got me there. I guess I didn't see the bottle all that well.

Brendan: There's more to it than that. None of us said it since you came in, but the murder weapon was, in fact, a thick and very heavy bottle!

Russ: Gwaah!

Brendan: Russ, I propose that you either didn't witness this crime at all, or there's something huge that you're not telling the court!

Brendan: (confident) So, which is it?

OBJECTION!

Roxanne: The witness was just a passerby and he was looking through a barely-open door! He could be mistaken about a lot of things, but the fact is that he witnessed the crime!

**OBJECTION!**

Brendan: When did he say the door was slightly ajar? It could have been wide open, for all we know!

OBJECTION!

Roxanne: Then the witness may have simply been in shock – he may still be! It's not every day that you walk in on a Pokémon as it assaults its Trainer! The very idea causes nightmares!

Phoenix: Master, I've just thought of something.

Brendan: Hmm? What is it, Phoenix?

Phoenix: If the parts of that guy's testimony that you haven't countered still stand as true, then why are they still there?

Brendan: "They"?

Phoenix: You know. If David was killed by Machoke without putting up a fight, then why are there so many of those on it?

Brendan: Ah!

Roxanne: What are you two babbling about?

Brendan: Oh, nothing. Just something that suggests something happened that shouldn't have!

_Present Glass Bottle_

**TAKE THIS! **(Music stops.)

Brendan: Torchic here spotted what we all missed. Take a look at the murder weapon.

Roxanne: What's so interesting about it?

Brendan: It's strange, isn't it? According to what the witness has said so far, Machoke was the only one who touched the bottle. But if that's the case, then why are his AND the victim's fingerprints all over it?

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ - Pursuit ~ Cornered)

Russ: Arrrgh!

OBJECTION!

Roxanne: Easy. The victim and defendant used it all the time for drinking.

**OBJECTION!**

Brendan: This bottle is a collector's item, remember? David was not the type to just drink from a collector's bottle any day of the week!

Roxanne: You can't prove that! He might have used it for anything!

Brendan: ….

Phoenix: Then let's try looking at things from another angle!

Brendan: W-What?

Phoenix: Back in your training days … you always told my dad to approach a fight from a different angle! So … why not try that here?

Brendan: Hmmm … That might actually help!

Brendan: (There are two ways to look at this guy's testimony.)

Brendan: (Either he's remembering everything wrong, or he's outright lying about it all.)

Brendan: (But if it's the latter, why would he lie? He doesn't have any connections with David - or his Machoke - as far as we know …)

Brendan: (Unless …)

Brendan: *pounds desk* Your Honor! The defense would like to propose another possibility!

Roxanne: !

Russ: !

Judge: Is that so, Mr. Namron? How confident are you in this theory?

Brendan: (Phoenix just gave me a major piece of advice … He sticks up for me, like my Pokémon always did way back then …)

Brendan: (And I always stuck up for them. I'm not turning back now!)

Brendan: I am absolutely certain that it is the answer to these mysteries, Your Honor!

Judge: I see. Well, Mr. Namron, I must test this confidence. Should your proposed theory not match up to the proceedings so far, you will be penalized. [**HEALTH RISK**: 20%]

Brendan: Understood, Your Honor. I propose that … !

**My client is the murderer**

**The witness is confused**

**The witness is the murderer**

_The witness is confused_

Brendan: Your Honor, it is the defense's belief that the witness is completely confused about this case!

Brendan: I think that he's simply been watching too many crime shows and is too scatterbrained to keep fact and fiction straight!

Russ: ! Y-You dare to write me off as some crazy old man? I won't have it!

Roxanne: … Brendan Namron.

Brendan: … ! (Music stops.)

Roxanne: I will commend you for trying, but …. this witness has no documented mental issues.

Roxanne: If your theory was correct, there would be medical documentation of the problem.

Roxanne: … Unless, that is, you are insinuating that a 30-year-old has developed Alzheimer's?

Brendan: …

Phoenix: That …. wasn't the angle I had in mind, Master.

Judge: Mr. Namron, it seems that the only confused one in this courtroom is you.

Judge: Allow me to set you straight with the promised penalty!

*boom* HP reduced by 20%.

Brendan: W-Wait, Your Honor! I think I can still explain things! (Music resumes.)

Judge: … Well, I think I can hear you out, but only if you think you can risk another penalty!

Brendan: Fine, fine …. the defense proposes that …!

**My client is the murderer**

**The witness is confused**

**The witness is the murderer**

_The witness is the murderer_

Brendan: Your Honor, it is the defense's firm belief that the witness is the true culprit of this crime!

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations_ - Pursuit ~ Cornered 2004 Variation)

**PROFILE ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD**

**Night Russ**: Ex-Team Rocket spy. Could he be the actual murderer?

Judge: W-What? Are you serious?

Brendan: Deadly serious, Your Honor. And just look at the witness!

(Sure enough, Russ looks like he's sweating a whole ocean. He fidgets nervously.)

Brendan: Sorry, Roxanne. Looks like your witness did exactly the opposite of what you wanted him to do.

Brendan: He pointed me to the real murderer!

Roxanne: … Heh.

Brendan: … ?

Roxanne: An interesting theory, to be sure, Brendan.

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ - Suspense)

Brendan: (nervous) (Oh boy.)

Roxanne: But it's impossible to prove.

Brendan: But …. but ….

Roxanne: Look at the Court Record, Mr. Namron! There's nothing there!

Brendan: !

Roxanne: Face the facts, Brendan. Your client is guilty. Let this trial – and your old friendships – go. There's nothing you can do.

Brendan: ….

Roxanne: School can't teach you everything, Brendan. I learned that when you beat me in our Gym Battle, ten years ago.

Brendan: …

Phoenix: Master …. Hang on ….

(Music fades. Fade out, then back in on the Judge.)

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace _Attorney - Ace Attorney ~ Court Begins)

Judge: Unfortunately for the defense, the prosecution has a point. The witness cannot be proven guilty.

Judge: However, there are still some doubts in my heart about this case.

Brendan: !

Roxanne: !

Judge: I request that both sides conduct a more thorough search of the crime scene.

Brendan: (We-we have more time? There's still hope?)

Brendan: (But … what if Roxanne finds a case-breaker? What if Russ runs off to somewhere?)

Brendan: (Another day may just delay the inevitable …)

Brendan: (Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all …)

Brendan: (Sorry, Machoke. Sorry, David. I tried …...)

(Music fades out.)

**HOLD IT!**

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All_ - Pursuit ~ Questioned)

Judge: W-Who is this?

?: Detective Kirlia "Skye Namron" reporting, Your Honor!

Brendan: Sk-Skye! What is it? What are you doing here?

Skye: I have important evidence that can turn this entire case on its head!

Roxanne: W- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

*loud gallery chatter*

*gavel pounds three times*

Judge: Order! ORDERRRR! Detective Skye, what is this evidence that you have?

Skye: This flashlight!

**[Flashlight added to the Court Record.]**

**Flashlight**: Small but durable flashlight with a metal case. Bears Russ's fingerprints. Two tiny letters, "NR", have been etched into the rear end of the case.

Judge: What is important about it?

Skye: It was found at the crime scene, inside the apartment, Your Honor! It has the witness's fingerprints all over it! It is, in all likelihood, his own flashlight!

Roxanne: You're kidding!

Skye: I kid you not. The forensics team confirmed the fingerprints two minutes ago. I teleported here right away!

*loud gallery chatter*

Brendan: (K-Kirlia … Thank you …)

Skye: (You can thank me when this is over, Master. There's another testimony coming up, and possibly another, final challenge …)

Brendan: (R-Right! Let's do this!)

*gavel pounds three times*

Judge: Order, I say! Order in the court! ORRDERRRR!

Judge: Witness! What is the meaning of this flashlight? It clearly ties you to this case as more than just a bystander!

Russ: … Hmph. (Music stops.)

Brendan: ?

Russ: I admit it, I did handle that flashlight.

Russ: But I still stand by the fact that I am not the murderer! That flashlight is not mine!

Brendan: (Naturally.)

Russ: I am NOT going to jail again. Let's get my name cleared up, right here, and right now!

Judge: I-If you insist, witness. G-Go right ahead.

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

**Little More Than a Bystander**

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations_ - Cross Examination ~ Allegro 2004)

Russ:

**Part 1**: Alright, I admit I went into the apartment.

**Part 2**: But I didn't dare step in there until the action stopped.

**Part 3**: And yes, the victim did defend himself. Clocked that Machoke pretty good.

**Part 4**: Anyway, I went in there after the fight was over, and it was dark,

**Part 5**: so I picked up that flashlight and took a look around the scene.

**Part 6**: I didn't touch a thing, though!

(Music pauses.)

Judge: So, you entered the room and looked around?

Russ: Yes, and that's all I did.

Brendan: (That entire testimony was a pack of lies.)

Brendan: (But I can't exactly prove that all of it is bogus.)

Brendan: (So, I'll just have to focus on the part that will hit him the hardest!)

Judge: I see. The defense may begin the Cross Examination.

(Music resumes.)

_Press Part 3 ("And yes, the victim did defend himself. Clocked that Machoke pretty good.")_

**HOLD IT!**

Brendan: You changed your testimony, witness. Earlier you said the victim never fought at all!

Russ: *shakes head* It can't be helped, can it? You've seen through my other lies, so I figured there's no point in making more.

Brendan: ("No point" my eye …) Anyway, when did you see this happen, exactly?

Russ: Right after the defendant made the first swing. He picked up a fire extinguisher or somethin'.

Brendan: And why wasn't that found at the crime scene?

OBJECTION!

Roxanne: It hardly matters. What's important right now is who the murderer actually was!

Brendan: (Shot down again! I feel like one of those ducks in that game with the Zapper thing ….)

Russ: Anyway, Machoke did the deed right before he lost consciousness, and then ….

**Recap**:

Phoenix: There sure are a lot of lies in that testimony …

Brendan: Yeah, well, there's only one lie that can be proven wrong right now. The rest is guesswork.

Phoenix: Yeah, but … How?

Brendan: The evidence we just got tells all. …

_Present evidence to Part 5: Flashlight_

**OBJECTION!**

(Music stops.)

Brendan: Your Honor, please take a very close look at this flashlight.

Judge: I see it. What does this button d- YOW!

Brendan: (That's the power switch, Your Honor. And you shouldn't point a flashlight at your eyes like that.) Your Honor, there's something else on this flashlight that incriminates the witness!

Judge: R-Really?

Russ: …

Brendan: Yes. Please observe the back end of the flashlight. Right next to the battery cover are two small letters.

Roxanne: …

Judge: Why, these- these letters say "NR"!

Brendan: Indeed they do, Your Honor. Let's assume, for a moment, that these letters are initials, identifying the owner. Who, then, does this flashlight belong to?

Russ: M- … M- ….

Roxanne: Y-You don't mean, Brendan, that … !

Brendan: It's exactly what I mean, Roxanne. This flashlight was not already in the room! It belongs to Night Russ!

(Music: _Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness_ - Cipher Peon Battle)

Roxanne: N-NooooooooooOOOOOOO!

Brendan: I don't know what Russ was doing with a flashlight that night, but I have an idea.

Brendan: Russ, our ex-spy, decided to do a little snooping around the neighborhood.

Brendan: And he just happened to be at David's apartment when David walked in a late hour!

Russ: … Stop, kid. You don't know what you're doing.

Brendan: So Russ panicked! He grabbed the first heavy thing he could find, which turned out to be this collector's bottle on a shelf!

Brendan: And when he could hide no longer, he knocked out Machoke and killed David to keep them quiet!

Russ: Kid, shut up now!

Brendan: The witness then put the bottle in the defendant's and victim's hands to clutter it with fingerprints, and left to call the police and report the crime as a witness!

(Music fades out.)

Brendan: Well, Mr. Russ? How's my aim?

Russ: … (RAEG face, breathing heavily)

Roxanne: … (sweating hard, frustrated look)

Judge: … (wide-eyed)

Skye: (You've won, but you haven't. Not just yet …)

Skye: (Brace yourself.)

Russ: …

(There is a **FLASH**, and we hear _**this sound**_.)

(Music: _Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver_ - Encounter! Team Rocket)

?: Grrrrrrrr …. *BARK*

Russ: Attack.

(_**WOOSH-WHACK**_!)

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ – Suspense)

Brendan: K-Kirlia!

(Kirlia has put up a psychic barrier – Reflect – and is standing right behind it, almost nose-to-nose with a Mightyena that was lunging for Brendan himself.)

Russ: One-on-one. Two each. Right now. When you lose, you throw this case, or I sue you. You refuse, I sue your pants off. You'll be on the streets begging for food, without a job. Just like me.

Brendan: W-What? Russ, don't do this!

Russ: Why shouldn't I? I got nothing left to lose, 'cept a few months of my life in prison. And they ain't worth having.

Brendan: Russ, think about this. You can work this out, maybe even plead to reduce your sentence ….

Russ: I ain't stickin' around no more!

Judge: Now, wait a second, witness! We will not be roughhousing in my courtr-

Mightyena: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Judge: AHHHHHHH! *whimper*

Russ: I'm done playing games, lawyer! Do you accept my challenge or not?

Brendan: I- I- ….

Brendan: (And I thought Teams Aqua and Magma were bad ….)

Brendan: (Can I even meet his challenge?)

Brendan: (… I haven't done any training in years. These two haven't been in any real battles yet …)

Brendan: (And if they lost their first battle, it'd shatter their confidence, wreck all our lives … Mine, their's, Machoke's ….)

Brendan: (Now is not the time to get them started! Not with these stakes.)

Brendan: Mr. Night Russ, I have my answer.

Russ: Give it to me, then! I haven't got very long.

Brendan: Russ, I choose to decl-

**HOLD IT**!

Skye, Phoenix: (in unison) He accepts!

Brendan: WHAT?

Roxanne: What are you two doing? If your trainer wishes to decline a battle, that's HIS decision alone! You have no right –

Brendan: No.

Roxanne: !

Brendan: Pokémon are every bit as human as you and me, Roxanne. Even the law recognizes that.

Roxanne: But … but … !

Brendan: Why do you think we're holding a normal trial with a Pokémon as the defendant? Because Pokémon have souls and intelligence to match ours. One of these days, maybe the entire world will come to see that …

Roxanne: …

(Music fades out.)

Brendan: As for this … I have faith in them, just as I believe they have faith in me.

Brendan: Russ, if you would have just realized this, maybe things would have turned out better for you …

Russ: …

Brendan: But … at this point, I fear it's too late for you.

Brendan: I will stand by my friends' decision. I accept your challenge!

**[Skye (Kirlia) added to the party.]**

**Skye **(Kirlia): Lv. 15, 45 HP. 24 ATK, 28 DEF, 32 SPEED, 38 SP. ATK, 35 SP. DEF - Confusion, Teleport, Double Team, Reflect

Russ: …. Fine. Let's begin.

(Music: _Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver_ - VS Team Rocket)

Ex-Rocket Grunt Night has challenged you!

Opponent's team:

Mightyena: Lv. 10, 40 HP. 29 ATK, 26 DEF, 25 SPEED, 24 SP. ATK, 23 SP. DEF - Tackle, Bite, Taunt, Swagger

Breloom: Lv. 10, 38 HP. 37 ATK, 27 DEF, 26 SPEED, 26 SP. ATK, 23 SP. DEF - Absorb, Leech Seed, Stun Spore, Tackle

Grunt Night sent out **Mightyena**!

Go, **Phoenix**!

What will Phoenix or Brendan do?

Mightyena used Tackle!

7 damage to Phoenix! **(Phoenix: 30 HP)**

Phoenix used Growl!

Mightyena's Attack fell! **(Mightyena: 40 HP, 26 ATK)**

Mightyena used Taunt!

Phoenix fell for the Taunt! **(Phoenix: 30 HP, may only use direct attack moves)**

Phoenix used Ember!

10 damage to Mightyena! **(Mightyena: 30 HP)**

Mightyena used Bite!

15 damage to Phoenix! **(Phoenix: 15 HP)**

Phoenix used Ember!

10 damage to Mightyena! **(Mightyena: 20 HP)**

Brendan called Phoenix back!

Go, Skye!

Mightyena used Bite!

It's Super Effective! 24 damage to Skye! **(Skye: 21 HP)**

Skye used Reflect!

A barrier formed itself around the team! **(Incoming attacks halved.)**

Mightyena used Bite!

It's Super Effective! 12 damage to Skye! **(Skye: 9 HP)**

Skye, that's good!

Your turn, Phoenix!

Mightyena used Tackle!

4 damage to Phoenix! **(Phoenix: 11 HP)**

Mightyena used Bite!

8 damage to Phoenix! **(Phoenix: 3 HP)**

Phoenix used Ember!

Critical hit! 20 damage to Mightyena!

Mightyena has fainted!

Russ: Grr ….

Grunt Night sent out Breloom!

Breloom used Tackle!

4 damage to Phoenix!

Phoenix has fainted!

Brendan: … Good job, man. Come on back, k?

Brendan: You okay?

Phoenix: I'm a little … ugh …

Brendan: You did your job. Let's let Skye finish this.

Skye: With pleasure.

Brendan sent out Skye!

Skye used Confusion!

It's Super Effective! 42 damage to Breloom!

Breloom has fainted!

(Music: _Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver_ - Victory! VS Trainer)

Russ: W-What?

Russ: Y-y-y-y-y-y-YOU!

Russ: How dare you crush my last wish!

Russ: T-t-t-this isn't fair! Not even close!

Russ: I demand a rematch now!

Brendan: … Sorry, Russ. It's over.

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations_ - Trials And Tribulations ~ Court Begins)

Judge: Indeed, it seems we have at last come to the end of a … most interesting trial.

Judge: Prosecution, what is the status on Mr. Russ?

Roxanne: He has been escorted out by the police, Your Honor. I'm sure they will … look after him.

Judge: I see. Ms. Roxanne, do you have anything to add?

Roxanne: …. Only one thing.

Brendan: ? What would that be?

Roxanne: …. You may not want to admit it now, but …

Roxanne: … you and your friends … still have it.

Brendan: …?

Roxanne: That fighting prowess that I saw so many years ago ….

Roxanne: You could have been one of the greats. A role model for trainers worldwide.

Roxanne: I see what you meant now. Against that vicious Mightyena, you all managed to triumph,

Roxanne: because of that bond you share.

Roxanne: I can only hope that one day, you will return to the Gym Challenge.

Brendan: …. Thanks.

Roxanne: Oh, and you aren't a bad lawyer either.

Brendan: *humbled expression* Thanks, Rox. You're not bad either, really.

Judge: *sniff* Is everybody done here? I'm ready to announce my verdict.

(Music fades out.)

Judge: This court finds the defendant, the Machoke of David Schwitz …

**NOT. GUILTY.**

*cheers and confetti*

Judge: And that, as they say, is all she wrote. Court is adjourned!

*gavel pounds*

[ 11:54 AM – July 16, 2017 ]

[ Goldenrod City District Court – Lobby ]

(Music: _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ - Won The Case! ~ First Victory)

Skye: Master, I gotta hand it to ya – I knew you would do well, but I never saw THAT coming!

Brendan: *chuckles* Don't mention it, Skye. I owe you both a lot for what you did in there.

Machoke: And I owe you all my life.

Brendan: !

Machoke: Without the three of you, I'd be in confinement forever … I'd never know who the killer was, y'know? That kind of not-knowing will do things to you.

Brendan: Glad we could help, Machoke. I couldn't turn you down even if that Rocket threatened my life.

Skye: (He, uh, did.)

Brendan: (Don't remind me …. *shudder*)

Machoke: Truly amazing, what you did. Few trainers are willing to trust their Pokémon so much.

Brendan: Yeah. I've been trying to change some people's minds, but it hasn't worked much.

Kirlia: I get the feeling that when word gets out about this case, that'll all change.

Brendan: We'll see, won't we.

Brendan: But, anyway! Who's up for dinner tonight? My treat.

*grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Brendan: Waaaaaah! Another Mightyena?

Phoenix: …. *grrrrrrrrrrrrr*

Kirlia: It's his stomach! *giggles*

Brendan: Poor guy's had a rough morning. Tell you what. Let's run by the Pokémon Center for a minute and get you all refreshed. Then, we go to lunch! Goldenrod Grill, anyone?

Kirlia: Goldenrod Grill? I've heard so much good about it! We're going, now!

Machoke: Sounds delicious!

Phoenix: B- … burgerrrrrrrrssssss ….

Brendan: Heh, guess no one wants to stick around here. Let's get going!

(Music fades. Fade to black.)

Brendan: (narrating) They held David's funeral on the 18th.

Brendan: I was able to get most everyone David knew to come. They were all very supportive … to each other and Machoke.

Brendan: David … was a good person, even to the end. He treasured everyone's life.

Brendan: We left on the 21st to do some sightseeing. I hadn't been to most of Johto in over ten years, and the other two really wanted to look around some more. Goldenrod was all they knew outside of Hoenn.

Brendan: But when we came back to the city after four days of travel, we found that something happened. Something that changed everything …

Episode 1: Turnabout Return

THE END


End file.
